Start Dash
|Dmwiki= 一撃奪取 }} Start Dash is a cycle of cards that was first released in DMR-09 Episode 3: Rage vs God. Details They are each creatures with the Outrage race and the Cost Reduction ability of reducing the cost of the first creature you summon each that has the same civilization as the Start Dash creature. They each have a mana cost of 2, 1000 power as well as the common rarity. They are an easy way to play creatures that cost 4 mana on your third turn without using Mana Acceleration cards from the Nature Civilization. For example, Redzone can use Topgear, Start Dash to lead into The Red, Lightning Sonic which can be used to invade into a Redzone, Roaring Invasion. A Mono-Light rush can progress from a cost 1 initiate such as Rhapsody, Guard of Hope, then leading into Acroite, Start Dash and evolving a Silence Topaz over the Rhapsody. Several evolution creatures that cost 4 mana were also released that only need to evolve from a creature with the same civilization, such as Vicious Deslar, Dream Knight or Octopuscal, Great Captain that the Start Dash creatures can be evolved into. However, the first creature you summon each turn includes itself, so you can't use the cost reduction ability on the same turn you summon one of these creatures. *If used as evolutionary source, they are similar to the cost reduction cycle for same civilization evolution creatures from DM-32 Evolution Saga (ex: Aqua Evoluter). *In the Outrage race, it was the first example of creatures to share two names (Start and Dash) separated by a (・). This was later followed by the "Eccentric Wall" and "Go Straight" cycles. *According to the flavor text of Acroite, Start Dash, the Start Dash name is given to Outrages that are "Brave and Quick" people. *They each have a Mode Change Card alternate artwork printing. While Kerasas, Start Dash's was first printed in DMR-09, the other 4 in the cycle had theirs printed in DMX-24 Shine! Duedemy Prize Pack. *The cycle of creatures has been reprinted in every block since Episode 3, with all creatures appearing in DMX-16 The Great Royal Strategies: Fantasista 12. They are simple abilities that prove reliably strong for beginners to use, while also providing easy access to a Beatdown strategy in Booster Draft and Block Constructed events. *In the DMD-21, DMD-22 and DMD-23 set of monocolored Due-ma Start Decks, each of the Start Dash cycle from the Light, Darkness and Fire civilizations were reprinted, each having a Designer's Combo with an evolution creature that cost 4 from the deck. *DMR-22 World is Zero!! Blackout!! released a "Rainbow Dash" cycle based on these creatures. They have the same cost of 2, but are multicolored with 2 civilizations, and have 2000 power instead of 1000. They have the ability of reducing the cost of the first creature you summon each turn of 2 different civilizations, but can be harder to bring out on your second turn due to the mana requirements. *Starting with Katta Kirifuda and Basara in the Duel Masters Versus season in the anime, many character began to use the cycle regardless of deck type. In addition to being useful for the monocolored creatures in the environment, being 3DCG makes reusing the models easier may be a reason too. Thus it is not uncommon where both sides summon Start Dash creatures. List of Startdash cards *Acroite, Start Dash *Mypad, Start Dash *BloodRayne, Start Dash *Topgear, Start Dash *Kerasas, Start Dash dmx24-40.jpg|Acroite, Start Dash dmx24-41.jpg|Mypad, Start Dash dmx24-43.jpg|BloodRayne, Start Dash dmx24-46.jpg|Topgear, Start Dash dmr9-108m.jpg|Kerasas, Start Dash Related cards *Falcon Bomber, Rocket Dash DMD Evolution Creatures *Shildite, Holy Ball *DarthRayne, Dream Knight *Machgear, Phoenix Emperor Rainbow Dash *Acropad, Rainbow Dash *Myrayne, Rainbow Dash *Bloodgear, Rainbow Dash *Toprasas, Rainbow Dash *Kerasaite, Rainbow Dash Category:Cycles